After the Meeting
by boshrocks
Summary: Short and sweet one-shot set after a DA meeting. Fred lingers to talk to Hermione. "Well it's about damn time," they chorused.


Hermione smiled as she watched Dumbledore's Army file out of the Room of Requirement. Things were going really well for the club; everyone was doing well, even Neville.

She chuckled when she heard the raised voices and turned to look. Harry and Ron were almost forehead to forehead as they argued. Nearby the Weasley twins were sniggering although one of them, and she was pretty sure it was George, looked like he wanted to join the argument. It was about quidditch.

The other twin caught her eye and smiled, winking at her. That was Fred; George never smiled at her like that. Hermione blushed and bent down to pick up her friend's bags. She marched over to them, hitting them with their bags as she handed them over.

"That's enough, the pair of you! Come on, guys, you haven't stopped fighting in weeks. Give it a rest already. Go back to the Tower, finish your essays and go to bed."

"You can't tell us what to do." Ron protested, crossing his arms.

Hermione crossed her arms and unleashed her secret weapon; the Mrs Weasley Glare.

The boys cowered and meekly obeyed. The twins roared with laughter and Hermione couldn't help joining in once Harry and Ron had left the room. As she turned to look at the twins she caught George giving his twin a meaningful look and subtly nodding in her direction before leaving. She looked around, she and Fred were alone.

"Good, uh, work today, Fred." She said awkwardly.

He chuckled, sensing her awkwardness. "Um, thanks?"

They turned to leave the room. "I mean it. You and George are actually really good at magic. I just don't understand why your marks are always so low."

"Too much work. More fun to prank."

She giggled. "I'd quite like to see what you could achieve if you applied yourself. I bet it'd be pretty amazing."

Fred looked surprised at the compliment. "That means a lot coming from you."

"I, uh, happened to see one of your essays the other night and you're really smart."

He blushed. "Have you been snooping around my things Miss Granger?"

"No, you left it on a table in the common room and I saw it when I was cleaning up. I was curious so I read it. I hope you don't mind. You made your point in a very unique way. Creative but still very logical."

"Thanks. Says the most logical girl in the school."

She blushed a little. "There's a lot more to me than just logic you know."

"Oh I know. You're also a rebel." He smiled at her proudly.

She giggled. "It is rather fun breaking the rules. I do see why you like it so much."

"Are we rubbing off on you?"

"Yes, I think so." She smiled up at him, then turned her head and whispered. "In more ways than one."

In the dark silent corridor he heard it. "There's a lot more to you than people see, isn't there?" he asked softly.

She bit her lower lip. "I'm not an open book. But nor am I as obvious as one of your pranks."

"Touché. Nicely put. I like that you're a bit of a mystery. Makes you stand out."

She blushed fiercely, lowering her head to hide it, saying in a small voice. "I didn't think anyone noticed me."

Fred stopped and gently turned her to face him, tenderly putting his hand under her chin, tilting her head up so their eyes met. "I did." He said quietly.

She smiled shyly, biting her lip. Unsure of what to say they just stood there smiling at each other.

A sudden noise startled them. The familiar clip of Umbridge's shoes was drawing nearer.

"Come on." Fred whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling her down another corridor. Whichever corridor they ran down, the footsteps seemed to come closer. At the far end of one they saw a light from a lighted wand and the unmistakable shadow of Dolores Umbridge. Fred glanced around and pushed Hermione into an alcove, squeezing himself in too, holding her close to him so they would both fit.

Hermione blushed a little, liking the feeling of his arm around her waist. She could feel his heart beating through his uniform, and the motion of his breathing matched hers.

The light came closer and they withdrew a little deeper into the alcove out of sight. Umbridge drew level and paused next to the alcove. They held their breath and shared a panicked look. Then she moved on and the light disappeared around a corner. Slowly they let out their breath, smiling in relief.

They waited until the sound of Umbridge's footsteps had faded away into silence before coming out of the alcove. Fred grinned and took Hermione's hand leading her back to the tower the quick way.

The Fat Lady frowned at them for waking her up, then chortled in a manner that suggested they had been out doing something rather naughty.

Hermione paused at the entrance to the stairs. "Goodnight Fred." She leant up and softly kissed his lips. Blushing she turned and hurried up the stairs.

Fred stood there, surprised, a little grin on his lips.

Hermione came back down the stairs.

"Forget something?" Fred asked, smiling.

"Yes." Hermione said, pulling him towards her into a passionate kiss. Fred smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him flush against her.

"Well it's about damn time," three voices chorused from behind them. Still embracing they half turned and saw George, Harry and Ron in the stairway to the boy's dorms. All of the boys were grinning at them. George held out a hand to the others and they each slipped a gold galleon into it.

"Must you bet about everything?" Hermione admonished. Fred chuckled, resting his forehead against hers. She smiled affectionately at him.

"Bugger off you lot." Fred said, not breaking the eye contact with Hermione.

They did indeed bugger off, chortling as they did so. Fred pressed his lips against Hermione's, kissing her sweetly.


End file.
